ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Quest, Part 1(G10)
Plot One night, Glen surprises a thieving martial artist named Katarou in Jump City's Chinatown stealing a golden staff. Unexpectedly, the thief gains the upper hand on Glen, and upon Glen's question where he learned to fight like that, Katarou replies, "If you want to be the best, you have to seek the True Master", before he escapes. Glen gets curious and goes on a quest alone to learn the 5 unique styles of fighting. Story THE TOP OF A BUILDING (Glen finds Katarou stealing a golden staff) Glen: stop right there! (Glen tries to transform, but fails) Katarou: GGRRRR!! Glen, thinking: eh, who cares! i can deal with this kid! (Glen attempts to hit Katarou) (Katarou dodges his hit, then sends his knee, pummeling into Glen's stomaches) Glen, trying not to cry: That all you (coughs) got! Katarou:GGGGRR!!! RRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (Katarou attempts to kick Glen, but Glen blocks it) Glen: hmph! (Katarou runs) Glen: hey! (runs after him) (Katarou jumps of several buildings, but Glen does the same) (Glen gets tired and stops) (Katarou stops too) Glen, breathing heavily: how can someone like you do that? Katarou: If you want to be the best, you have to seek the True Master- the Asian. (Katarou jumps of a really high building, yet lands safely) Glen, standing in shock: what the! (snaps) he got away! (thinking) the true master? looks like i have to go to Asia. Rook hasn't been around lately. I'll just go by myself. (Evotrix starts glowing) Glen: and i know how im gonna get there (grins) THEME SONG! ASIA Ult. Xlr8: well, im here! (detransforms) Glen: (starts asking random ppl) do you know where the karate master is? Random ppl: nope Glen: how about you? Random ppl 2: nope Glen: you? Random person 3: 沒有 Glen: what? Glen, yelling: DOES ANYBODY KNOW!!!! Old Woman: i could help you. Glen: Um... OK! Old Woman: first, go to the nearest restroom and put on these (gives Glen clothes), then go to the Chinese bridge. Glen: OK..... Old Woman, screaming like hell: NOW!!! Glen: OK!!! (runs faster than ever) (Old Woman laughs) 5 Min. later THE CHINESE BRIDGE Glen: well, where is the old woman? I'll just cross this brigde. (Bear jumps out of nowhere in front of Glen) G,len: What the!?! Bear: to pass this bridge, you must pass me, without transforming. Glen, in shock: wut! You're like so fat i mean you're like 300 pounds or something! Bear: GGGGGGGRRRRRR!!!!!! (runs toward Glen in anger and jumps on him) Glen, suffocating: can't.....breathe....feeling..... urge..... to fight.............. Bear, overconfident: (laughs) you cannot beat me! (laughs) (Camera zooms in on bear as he laughs alot more, but suddenly appears as he's moving up, till camera zooms out and reveals Glen is lifting the bear slowly in anger) Bear: this can't be possible! (push himself down to slow Glen down) Glen: this is not how how Glen is gonna leave this world!!! (throws bear forward) Bear: I've seen Galvans do better (grins)!!! Glen: GGGRRR!!! (runs towards Bear) (both hands of Glen and Bear meet, as they both try to push each other off) Bear: i will not give up! I have beaten Tetramands! This isn't possible! V Glen: Yes....it...is!!!!! (pushes bear back, making him fall) Bear: No human should be able to beat me! Glen: please! a Greymatter could defeat you! Bear: GGGRRR!!!!! Glen: (runs towards Bear) IM GONNA KILL YOU ***TARD!!! Bear: weak! (gets in a unique fighting stance) (Bear gets ready to punch Glen, but Glen slides under the bear's legs, grabs his leg, and throws him over the bridge) Bear, in water: well, my student... Glen, thinking: student? Bear: you have mastered a special skill.....Strength! Glen: WICKED!!! I mean, impressive. Bear: you may pass. (Glen crosses the bridge) THE MOUNTAIN ( Old Woman appears out of nowhere) Old Woman: hello! Glen:what the! how'd YOU get past the bear? Old Woman: by fighting it. Glen:but I...forget it Old Woman:may you carry these buckets for me? Glen: why? what are they for? Old Woman: what, so you can't carry a few buckets for an old woman like me!?! Glen: (groans) fine (Glen gets the buckets, but strugles to carry it) Glen,thinking: what's with the bear? why isthis woman making me carry buckets!?! Old Woman:bye for now! (jumps off mountain) Glen: WHAT THE!?!?!She's crazy. (sees the cave in front of him) hmmmm. THE CAVE Glen: Why is it so dark in here? Snake: (hiss) Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar